Vlaise Myrrh
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vlaise Myrrh Vlaise Myrrh Son of Astraeus, Son of the Stars Son of Astraeus, Son of the Stars Personality : He is the cheerful type of guy. He is always in a good mood and tries to cheer up others when they're down. He always keeps a smiling face and even laughs when he fights. But don't be fooled by his demeanor, he is a formidable demigod. He is helpful and tries to help others in the best of his ability. He is a ladies' man that made the other girls in his school have a crush on him. He is also very kind, well-spoken and courteous. He is also defensive of his friends and tries to protect them even if it meant hurting himself in the process. Overall, he is a great and good guy. History : He was born in January 1st, 1996 (aged 16) to Wisteria Myrrh and his father Astraeus in Santa Fe, New Mexico in USA. He grew up smart and a ladies' man, always helping the girls which made him a hearthrob and popular guy in school. He was completely oblivious of his demigod powers, but his mother, of course, knows everything about his past. His mother met his father when they crosses roads in a pub after his mother got dumped by her boyfriend. They began an intimate relationship quickly and soon gave birth to him (since marriage between a god a mortal can't happen). Due to his father being a god, his mother kept it a secret until the right time comes. His father left them to further protect their secret. They lived in his mother's sister, who treated them very good. He grew up a kind child and was always liked by everyone. But his demigod secrets visit him. He sometimes feel sudden rushes of great energy that made him strong and never exhausting. When he turned exactly sixteen at New Year's Day, a distressed satyr attacked him when he was celebrating New Years with his mother in a forest lodge because the satyr thought that Vlaise was an intruder.. Suddenly and mysteriously, a great flash of light scared the satyr, he had awakened to his demigod powers. After the attack, his mother confessed to him he was a demigod and his father is a god. He was really happy to know that. This is also when his mother told him he should hone his powers at Camp-Half Blood in Manhattan, which made him sad and excited at the same time. A few days after his birthday, he left for Camp Half-Blood and lived there to train his skills. His mother brought him there by their car and left him at the entrance of the forest. He journeyed for hours but got lost until Genevieve Castor, who was taking a stroll in the forest to get some fresh air and found him very exhausted and asked him where is he going. He said he is going to Camp Half-Blood and Genevieve happily guided him there. He never forgets to visit his mother once in a while. Weapons : Vlaise's main weapons are shurikens of different sizes. He decided this to become his main weapons because he is has sharp eye and agile. He keeps a very big amount of them under his bed and requests from the Armory when his supply gets low. It has snowflake-shaped, original, thin-pointed, ball-shaped, 5-pointed and many more shurikens of different shapes and sizes. He also has a couple of giant shurikens which he only uses at certain situations. He can throw them one by one or by many at a fast rate. He can step from the shadows and quickly throw a shuriken then go back. With the powers he gained as a child of Astraeus, he combines his shurikens with the miniature stars for doubled damage and a splendid performance. Or he can combine the shuriken and the focused plasma for a deadly plasma-powered shuriken. Relationships Word Bubble Myrrh Myrrh Myrrh Myrrh Myrrh Category:Xerxestheb-rabbit Category:Vlaise Category:Myrrh Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Demigods Category:Shouta Kazehaya